Uji Nyali
by NakamaLuna
Summary: Hiruma mengadakan permainan menarik untuk semua anggota Devil Bats! Namun, justru dia dan Sena yang menjadi korban... Apa yang akan dilakukan mereka berdua? First fic in fandom Eyeshield! HiruSena! Enjoy!


Fic pertama Lu-chan di fandom Eyeshield! Hulaa, minna! Sekarang Lu-chan lagi suka banget sama yang namanya Hiruma Youichi! Sementara, kalau pairnya itu lagi suka HiruSena dan RikuSena! Hiyahaha, karena itu bikin nih cerita. Tapi, pairnya HiruSena doang..

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Uji Nyali

By: NakamaLuna

Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya

Rated: T

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Devil Bats, sedang dalam masa tenang-tenangnya, hingga sang kapten memutuskan untuk membuat permainan menarik. "Semua anggota Devil Bats!" Hiruma tiba-tiba berteriak dan mendarderdorkan pistol kesayangannya. Tentu saja itu membuat semua anggota Devil Bats kaget, sejenak yang sedang tidur-tiduran pun langsung berdiri tegak.

"Khe, daripada bosan begini, lebih baik kita melakukan permainan menarik.." ucap Hiruma dengan tampang seram.

"Memangnya kita akan melakukan permainan apa, Hiruma?" tanya Kurita.

"Khe, cukup datang saja nanti ke kuil Arohime (?) jam 6 sore," ucap Hiruma.

"Kuil? Memangnya kita akan bermain apa disana?" tanya Mamori khawatir.

"Cukup datang dan lihat saja manager cerewet!" teriak Hiruma sambil mendarderdorkan pistolnya.

"Kuil di malam hari, itu biasanya kan untuk… ah ini akan menjadi permainan yang menarik!" ucap Monta.

"Memangnya permainan apa itu, Monta?" tanya Sena.

"Ah, biasanya kita akan bermain…" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hiruma memotong perkataannya duluan.

"Jangan kasih tahu, kau monyet!" teriak Hiruma, tentu saja sambil mendarderdorkan pistolnya. Sena dan Monta yang sudah panik duluan berniat kabur, namun Hiruma belum menyelesaikan perkataannya. "Ingat! Jam 6 sore! Jika tidak datang, kalian akan tahu akibatnya!" ancam Hiruma seram.

"Jam 6 harus datang kemari? Menyusahkan sekali.." ucap Jumonji malas. Namun, Hiruma langsung mendelik seram ke arah Jumonji, membuat Jumonji langsung tancap gas dari sana.

"Hei anak pendek! Nanti kau harus datang! Jika tidak…" ancam Hiruma dengan tampang iblis-nya. Mau tak mau, Sena yang ketakutan itu harus mengikuti perintah atau bisa disebut ancaman dari Hiruma.

~~~ooo000oooo~~~

Jam 6 sore.

Semuanya sudah datang sekarang, baik Sena maupun Monta, atau Mamori dan Susuna, Taki dan Yukimitsu, 3 bersaudara aneh itu, Kurita dan Daikichi, semuanya berpasangan. "Ya-ha! Semuanya sudah datang! Sekarang kita akan bermain uji nyali di sini!" ucap Hiruma.

"Eeeh, uji nyali?" gumam Sena.

"Sudah kuduga! Aku tidak akan takut kepada hantu buatan semacam itu! MAX!" ucap Monta.

"Khe, benarkah begitu? Bagaimana jika aku membawa hantu sungguhan? Hah?" ucap Hiruma menyeramkan.

"Ha-hantu sungguhan? Ke-kenapa begitu?" Monta langsung bersembunyi di belakang Sena yang wajahnya juga sudah ketakutan.

"Hi-Hiruma-san, seharusnya tidak usah bawa hantu sungguhan juga kan?" ucap Sena gemetaran.

"Kau bilang apa anak pendek? Sana cepat pergi!" ucap Hiruma mendorong Sena.

"Monta, semoga saja kita tidak bertemu hantu yang menyeramkan, ya," ucap Sena sambil berjalan menenteng lilin.

"A-ah, walaupun bertemu hantu yang menyeramkan aku tidak akan takut! MAX!" ucap Monta bersemangat, padahal keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahinya.

Tidak begitu lama mereka berjalan, belum sampai setengah jalan, mereka sudah dikejutkan oleh sebuah boneka-bonekaan setan yang sangat menyeramkan. "Gyaa! Sena!" teriak Monta sambil bersembunyi di belakang Sena.

'_Ini sih, malah Monta yang takut'_ pikir Sena. "Ehm, Monta. Mungkin yang lainnya sudah sampai ke garis finish ya, habisnya dari tadi kita sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan yang lain," ucap Sena.

"I-iya, kau benar Sena, dari tadi kita sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan yang lain," ucap Monta menyingkirkan boneka hantu itu.

Ketika sampai setengah perjalanan, mereka dikejutkan oleh suara yang berasal dari semak-semak. Baa! Sebuah boneka-boneka-an setan yang lebih seram dan mirip seperti asli pun muncul.

"Gyaaa!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan. Tak dipungkiri, yang kedua ini jauh lebih seram daripada yang tadi. "Aaah!" Monta berlari sambil berteriak ke arah yang tak menentu, meninggalkan Sena sendiri.

"Tidak! Monta! Aku… sendiri," gumam Sena. Air matanya sudah keluar deras saat itu juga, dia kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan sendiri. Saat diperjalanan dia sudah ketakutan setengah mati.

Krosak, dari arah semak belukar sana, ada sesuatu yang bergerak. Sena dengan ketakutan menoleh ke arah semak belukar itu. Seorang wanita, memunggungi Sena. Namun ketika berbalik, wajahnya tidak ada… "Aaaahh! Hantu sungguhan!" teriak Sena kencang, dia pun berlari dengan cepat entah kemana.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Khe, khe, khe semua sudah lari ketakutan. Huh, si anak monyet dan si cebol itu belum kelihatan juga. Oh itu si anak monyet sudah keluar jalur, sekarang si cebol itu saja," ucap Hiruma sambil menerawang dengan teropong.

"Huwaaa!!" dari arah kejauhan terdengar suara teriakan seorang anak yang berlari dengan cepat.

"He?" Hiruma menengok ke arah sumber suara tersebut. "Nah, itu dia si chibi, tapi arahnya…" DUBRAK!

"A-aduh, aaahh! Jangan-jangan yang kutabrak ini hantu! Apa kuning lancip ini??" teriak Sena ketakutan.

"Chibi! Ini aku yang kau tabrak!" teriak Hiruma kesal.

"A-ah, Hiruma-san, maaf.." ucap Sena sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Cih, dasar chibi!" dengus Hiruma kesal, kemudian dia menerawang lagi dengan teropongnya. Sepi, sama sekali tidak ada orang, kelihatannya yang lain sudah pulang. "Akh! Sekarang hanya tinggal berdua saja disini!" ucap Hiruma kesal lalu membanting teropong yang tidak berdosa itu.

"Be-berdua saja disini? Apa tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana kalau nanti ada yang muncul?" tanya Sena gemetaran.

"Tenang saja, tidak akan ada apa-apa. Lagipula, memangnya hantu itu berani menakutiku?" ucap Hiruma sambil nyengir lebar.

'_Iya-ya, orang Hiruma-san sendiri saja sudah seperti setan'_ pikir Sena.

Krosak, suara itu berasal dari arah semak-semak di dekat mereka. Sena, langsung memeluk lengan Hiruma, namun Hiruma dengan entengnya berkata, "Hei, keluarlah kau, makhluk jelek!"

Sang hantu menampakkan dirinya, ternyata itu setan yang dilihat Sena tadi. "Hei, kau! Kuberi tahu ya, dandananmu itu sama sekali tidak menakutka-wuah!" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya Sena sudah menarik Hiruma untuk kabur. Dengan memakai kekuatan devil bats ghost, Sena berlari dengan kencangnya.

"Apa-apaan mereka? Padahal aku hanya memakai topeng ini saja hanya karena disuruh Hiruma," ucap setan itu. "Ah, dasar. Masa muda, selamat bersenang-senang, Hiruma, Sena,"

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

'_Kapan anak ini berhenti? Mau tidak mau aku jadi ikut terbawa 'kan? Heh, yang penting tugas Musashi menjadi hantu sudah selesai tadi'_ pikir Hiruma. "Hei, chibi, stop! Kuso Chibi! Stop!" teriak Hiruma.

Sena menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menengok ke arah Hiruma. "A-ah, iya! Loh, sekarang kita dimana?" tanya Sena.

"Kuso Chibi! Kau yang bawa aku kemari 'kan?" ucap Hiruma sambil mendelik seram ke arah Sena.

"Ma-maaf, jadi sekarang bagaimana? Ah, hujan," ucap Sena lalu mengamati air yang menetes dari langit satu persatu.

"Kau benar, loh disana ada pondok," ucap Hiruma, matanya menatap kepada pondok itu.

"Jangan! Siapa tahu itu pondok setan…" ucap Sena gemetar.

"Ho, jadi kau mau diluar sana? Sendirian? Kehujanan? Di kegelapan malam? Asal tahu saja, diluar sini lebih menyeramkan," ucap Hiruma dengan cengiran lebar khasnya lalu berjalan ke arah pondok itu.

"Sendirian? Kehujanan? Kalau nanti setan itu muncul lagi… Hiruma-san! Tunggu aku!" teriak Sena sambil berlari ke arah pondok itu.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Pondok itu sederhana sekali, dinding dan lantainya terbuat dari kayu, sepertinya pondok untuk istirahat. Buktinya, di dalam ada perapiannya lalu meja kecil.

"Wah, beruntung ada pondok seperti ini," ucap Sena.

"Tentu saja, mungkin sekarang kita sudah bisa pulang jika kau tidak menarikku lari tadi," ucap Hiruma sambil menyalakan perapiannya dengan korek.

"Ma-maaf, tapi bagaimana jika setan itu datang lagi?" tanya Sena.

"Tenang, setan itu tidak akan datang, sudah jangan bicarakan itu lagi," ucap Hiruma.

Sena kemudian memojokkan dirinya di sudut ruangan lalu meringkuk. JLEGER! "Gyaa!" Sena berlari ke arah Hiruma yang sedang berjongkok di dekat bara api. Karena tertubruk dari belakang, wajah Hiruma nyungsep ke abu bara api, untung saja tidak kena apinya. Namun, itu membuat wajah Hiruma yang putih bersih menjadi hitam lebam.

"Kuso Chibi! Heh, teme! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap wajahku, hah?" tanya Hiruma dengan teriak sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sena.

Sena agak ketakutan, karena muka Hiruma sekarang sudah seperti setan beneran. "Hii, maafkan aku!" ucap Sena menunduk.

"Chibi, bisanya minta maaf saja!" ucap Hiruma lalu mengelap wajahnya di baju Sena dengan seenaknya.

"Hiruma-san! Bajuku jadi kotor!" protes Sena.

"Memangnya wajahku tidak kau buat kotor hah?" tanya Hiruma menyeramkan. Sena memutuskan diam, sebetulnya yang dikatakan Hiruma itu benar.

Hujan tidak kunjung berhenti, Sena masih duduk di dekat perapian untuk menghangatkan dirinya, sementara Hiruma sedang menyender di dinding.

"Bagaimana ini? Hujan tidak berhenti.." gumam Sena.

"Yah, terpaksa kita menginap disini," ucap Hiruma cuek.

"Me-menginap? Yang benar saja! Nanti kalau orang tuaku cemas.. ah, orang tuaku sedang pulang ke kampung halaman ya.." gumam Sena.

"Khekhekhe, kalau begitu kau tidak ada masalah Chibi. Nah, sana kau cepat tidur! Disana ada selimut!" suruh Hiruma.

"Ta-tapi, nanti aku akan ditinggal," gumam Sena.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," ucap Hiruma.

Sena kemudian mengambil selimut dan memakaikannya kepada dirinya, lalu meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Sena kemudian menatap Hiruma, _'Apa Hiruma-san tidak kedinginan? Aku saja sudah kedinginan seperti ini'_ pikir Sena.

"Heh, Chibi, apa alasanmu untuk melihatku seperti itu hah?" ucap Hiruma yang menyadari tatapan Sena.

"A-ah tidak, hanya heran, apa Hiruma-san tidak kedinginan?" tanya Sena.

"Khe, tadi ketika hujan aku cepat-cepat masuk pondok, sedangkan kau? Kau masih berdiri untuk berfikir di luar. Tentu saja kau kehujanan walau sebentar 'kan?" ucap Hiruma.

Sena berfikir, bahwa perkataan Hiruma benar adanya. Namun, dilihat dari kondisi Hiruma, sepertinya itu tidak seperti perkataannya. Sena kemudian mendekatkan diri ke Hiruma, "Ehm, Hiruma-san pasti kedinginan! Biar Hiruma-san saja yang memakai ini," ucap Sena menyodorkan selimutnya.

"Chibi! Bukankah kau sendiri kedinginan!" ucap Hiruma sambil menepuk kepala Sena.

"Tapi, aku ingin Hiruma-san saja yang memakai. Aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Sena.

"Kau saja!"

"Tidak, Hiruma-san saja!"

"Cih, dasar Chibi!" Hiruma menarik selimut itu dan menidurkan Sena di pundaknya. Spontan Sena kaget dengan perlakuan Hiruma yang seperti itu.

"Hiruma-san, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sena panik.

"Diamlah, Chibi! Lagipula kau mau memberikan selimut ini kepadaku, sementara aku kebalikannya. Lebih baik dipakai berdua saja," ucap Hiruma.

"Ta-tapi, bukan seperti ini kan!" protes Sena.

"Diamlah dan tidur, chibi.." Hiruma menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada Sena, kemudian terlelap. Sena juga tidak punya pilihan, dia takut membangunkan Hiruma.

Lama-kelamaan Sena merasa ngantuk juga, dia kemudian menarik selimut hingga ke dagu-nya, dan meletakkan kepalanya di dekat Hiruma. _'Kurasa uji nyali ini tidak terlalu buruk juga' _pikir Sena.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

END

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Hehehe, fic pertama di fandom Eyeshield nih! Gimana? Sudah bagus tidak? Para penyuka pair HiruSena, jangan hiatus yaa……

Arigato!

Minta review-nya doong, hehehehe… flame? No problem… asalkan dengan bahasa yang halus dan tidak membuat author down…


End file.
